


free falling

by jaehyoons97



Series: Follow the sound of my heart [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Intercrural Sex, M/M, artschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing’s room is probably Baekhyun’s favorite room too, outside of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	free falling

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Contagious. Apologies for the off ending, it's 4 am here and I need my sleep.

The music studio is probably Baekhyun's favorite room throughout the entire school. Or to be more accurate, it's _their_ favorite, as he learns Yixing also likes to spend most of his time here, if not the dance studio, while his hand strums broken rhythms as he comes up with a new song.

It's an appalling mystery to Baekhyun how the older seems to become the new source of his energy now—nap is still the best method to recharge himself honestly, but taking a nap with Yixing has more effect that lasts throughout the rest of the day. That might be the reason why he seems to automatically pushes himself off of his chair at the first ring of lunch break, and complies when his feet bring him back to the music studio quicker. 

That might be the reason why his heart always beats faster in anticipation as his hand turns the knob to the room and pushes the door to reveal Yixing, sitting at the usual spot, immersed in his guitar playing—he always beats Baekhyun to it, and it makes Baekhyun’s chest warm with hope that maybe, just _maybe_ Baekhyun is not the only one anticipating this.

They got closer the more time they spend, and sometimes if they feel reluctant to part when lunch break is over, they would skip class and work on more songs; sometimes Baekhyun even helps Yixing with the arrangement on piano, all the while throwing some lyrics here and there.

Their relationship then developed, from Baekhyun being Yixing’s ‘left hand’ to them being real friends, as Yixing asks for his number and they end up sending text messages until past midnight and one of them falls asleep with their phones in their hands.

As Baekhyun realizes his growing feelings toward Yixing, writing song lyrics feels like writing diaries (whoa, where did that come from? Byun Baekhyun does not write diaries like a lovestruck ten year-old girl. He writes daily journal). And while he notices the way Yixing looks at him, he can’t help the concern rising in his chest because whenever Baekhyun tries to make a move—leaning his head on Yixing’s shoulder, clinging to Yixing’s arm, giving Yixing a back hug—the older always stiffens and subtly (but not subtle enough to go unnoticed by Baekhyun) shrugs him off.

So when Baekhyun finally confesses with a song—it’s really corny and awkward, although Yixing claims to love it regardless, Baekhyun prefers not to remember it—and finds that Yixing too feels the same, questions flow from his mouth like a waterfall (“Since when? Why did you always brush me off then? Why did you never return my hug? Oh my god did you watch me when I nap? Did you steal glances when I’m not looking? Did you write that song while thinking of me?”).

“I’m afraid, if I get too comfortable around you, I would… Um…” Yixing’s words trail off, and Baekhyun’s face grow warm.

“So you’re saying…"

Yixing facepalms, partly embarrassed, partly because Baekhyun is too cute with red shades across his face. “I mean it’s not wrong if your mind is heading in _that_  direction. I just… really like you, is all. And sometimes if you get too close, I have this tendency of wanting to kiss you.”

Baekhyun gulps at Yixing’s explanation and he wants to punch himself in the face because he must look so lame now. But instead, he throws himself to Yixing’s chest, his arms snake around the older’s waist and for the first time, Yixing hugs him back.

“You know you can kiss me now, right?” Baekhyun says when he pulls back, the floor somehow looks interesting to stare at.

The older chooses to answer by pushing Baekhyun’s chin up with his fingers and tilting his head to press a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

. . .

Yixing’s room is probably Baekhyun’s favorite room too, outside of school.

He lives alone, surprisingly, while his parents stay in China. He has an aunt who comes by every once in a while to check on him, but other than that, Yixing is all by himself in a 30 square metres studio apartment just a few blocks away from school.

The room is simple and not too packed, no decorations apart from the fairy lights thrown on the top of the headboard of the bed (it’s his grandmother’s, Yixing told him when Baekhyun was eyeing at how pretty it looks when it glows). It’s considerably clean, but not too clean that Baekhyun might feel guilty if he leave a wet footprint on the rug. Yixing’s room is just right.

It has become their second head quarters after the music studio, and Baekhyun is glad to find Yixing’s room also smells like polished wood and nylon strings, with a little scent of old spice coming out from the bathroom. Their activities don’t differ that much from what they usually do in the music studio, only in Yixing’s room, they’re allowed to have snacks while they play guitar—one thing Baekhyun minds about.

No, it’s not the snacks that Baekhyun minds, _duh_. But the fact that they are  not taking advantage of the fact that they are both alone, in Yixing’s room, on Yixing’s bed, with no adult supervisions.

Yeah okay, Baekhyun is frustrated. Because Yixing has been leaving unnecessary touches at the back of his ear as he caresses Baekhyun’s hair, along his neck and collarbone as he drapes his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, down his inner thigh when he asks Baekhyun to scoot a little to spare him a space on the piano bench.

And he just _has_ to dance whenever Baekhyun plays a rhythm on the piano, showing off his popping moves and hip-thrusting skills.

Fucking Yixing.

Or the other way around.

Ahem.

So when Yixing just casually picking a melody on his guitar, totally ignoring the fact that Baekhyun is peppering kisses down his shoulder, Baekhyun pouts. _He_ can never beat Yixing’s high interest in music.

Not that he minds though, Yixing’s virtuoso has actually been motivating Baekhyun to enhance his piano skills and even prompting him to pick up violin again.

“I’m jealous of you,” Baekhyun says, his chin resting on Yixing’s shoulder and he squeezes Yixing’s torso with his arms to indicate his dismay. “I want to be able to make _decent_ song in just ten minutes.”

Yixing chuckles at that, eliciting a smile to grow on Baekhyun’s face. “For the record, that was one time. And you helped me too, so the credit is not all mine.”

Baekhyun huffs out. “I’m still jealous.”

There is a brief moment of silence and Baekhyun notices the smirk on Yixing’s lips before the older puts away the guitar he’s holding.

“But you are a prodigy, Baekhyun,” Yixing says, turning around to face Baekhyun and the younger leans back a bit, startled at the sudden closeness. “Have you heard yourself sing?”

Well. Baekhyun _does_ love to sing, but he never paid attention to his vocal skills that much. He doesn’t think it’s important. It’s just singing after all, everyone can do it.

“Your voice is  amazing ,” Yixing stresses, as he leans in to kiss Baekhyun at his nose.

“See? Even your laugh sounds melodic,” Yixing adds and Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at the sense of deja vu.

They kissed then, slow and innocent at first, until Yixing’s hands start teasing Baekhyun again as they slide up his spine beneath his uniform, drawing out a gasp and Yixing’s tongue coaxes its way into Baekhyun’s mouth. 

A laugh escapes through Yixing's nostrils when Baekyun tugs on his collar, pulling him down as the younger falls on his back. Baekhyun’s arms locked behind Yixing’s neck, his fingers playing with Yixing's hair as their mouths feed on each other. He tilts his head when Yixing pulls back, giving access to his neck and the older happily grants his wish by nipping at the crook of Baekhyun’s jaw, pressing open mouthed kisses there.

And then Yixing’s hands roam under his shirt again, exploring the front now and Baekhyun lets out a yelp when Yixing’s fingers accidentally brush his nipple.

The older licks his lips at the sound, eager to draw more out and he resumes his attack on Baekhyun’s neck, sucking a mark and two, lapping a trail up his veins. His fingers play with Baekhyun’s sensitive nipple, rubbing, pinching, twirling, feeling the younger trembling, whimpering under his touch.

Baekhyun’s chest was heaving up and down as he tries to control his breath. His lungs are painfully hot, but it seems the more oxygen he inhales, the more they burn, so Baekhyun opens his mouth; breathing through his mouth helps a little, yet it’s hard as fuck to multitask when at the same time he has to hold back his moans from spilling out of his lips.

Yixing’s patience begins to drain as no sounds have been coming out of Baekhyun’s mouth aside from the elaborate breathing so he grabs Baekhyun’s face with his other hand, forcing the younger to look at him. He bends over Baekhyun, trapping his petite body under his shadow and he dives in, ravishing Baekhyun’s lips with his, sucking on his tongue and adding more pressure in the kiss.

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, frightened at the sudden force and he lets out an involuntary moan, so hoarse and sinful as it oozes out of his throat and into Yixing’s mouth. He trashes about, moans falling out of his mouth, his legs kicking and arms shoving and Yixing quickly withdraw himself.

Baekhyun’s eyes were wide as he stares at him and Yixing wants to slit his throat for causing it.

“I’m- I’m sorry, I got carried away and—” he says, sitting up but Baekhyun is quick to pull him back down.

“N-no, listen,” Baekhyun interrupts. “I uh…”

The sound of their breathing fills the silence as Baekhyun gathers his words to explain. “I’m. Not ready. If… If you’re thinking of doing… that. B-But — ”

Another pause and Baekhyun blinks in panic, seeing concern rising on Yixing’s face. It seems his body has more control of himself as his mind is still blank from their recent make out session, and instinctively, he grabs Yixing’s waist and pushes his hips up to brush his pelvis against Yixing’s, earning a low hiss from the older. “This. This is okay.”

Yixing breathes out a smile, relief washing over his worry and he kisses Baekhyun full on the lips. He’d do anything at this rate, honestly, as long as Baekhyun won’t hate him. So he pushes his hips back down, grinding their hard-ons together through their pants.

Soon enough, Baekhyun’s cheeks grow warm again because— _fuck_ , Yixing isn’t a dancer for nothing —the older sure knows how to work his hips. He fails to restrain his moans when Yixing’s hands find his ass and drags his waist up to get the desirable angle before resuming his grinding.

“H-hyung—“ Baekhyun cries out, putting his arms crossed over his face because he’s sure as hell he looks ugly now with his mouth gaping and nose scrunching. But Yixing slows down his thrusts and Baekhyun wants to  _die_ because he’s very close but the older is not letting him reach that climax.

“Let me see your face.” Yixing’s voice sounds a bit too out-of-breath and too low for Baekhyun to handle so he complies, using his hands to grip on his hair and the bed sheet instead.

The thrusts then became faster and rougher and Baekhyun is literally screaming his lungs out as Yixing tells him how good he’s making him feel, how great he’s been doing, how beautiful and incredible his voice sounds and it’s too much— too fucking much that if he’s not getting his release in five seconds he’ll explode so Baekhyun snaps his hips up, helping Yixing reach their peak until they both come together, low grunts leaking out of their throats as they ride down from their orgasms.

Yixing rolls over to lay down next to Baekhyun on the mattress, trying to catch his breath, trying to convince himself that this is not a dream.

“Shit,” Baekhyun breathes out, “shit Hyung, I love you so much.”

And the older laughs, despite the gross feeling on the front of their pants.

Baekhyun decides, whether it’s the music studio or Yixing’s room, any room will be his favorite as long as Yixing is there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
